Una Oportunidad
by Nadia op
Summary: ¿Un estereotipo podrá vencer a una realidad? Ojalá Draco no se equivoque con lo que piensa - One Shot DR/HR


La brisa de los primeros vientos primaverales golpeaba mi rostro, era gratificante sentir nuevamente esa sensación de poder hacer todo lo que quiera sin tener que responder frente a nadie. De vez en cuando sentarse en la hierba a orillas del lago me daba la paz que anhelaba por cada periodo de tortura silenciosa que mi familia originaba, pero eso ya había pasado, todo los lazos se habían desvanecido y yo quedaba a merced de mi propio destino. Pero a veces, ese destino es caprichoso, sobre todo cuando a un par de arboles a la distancia se encuentra una mujer de melena castaña y una mirada, que pese a las batallas sufridas en el ultimo tiempo, las perdidas, las distancias, los dolores, aún no perdía el brillo de la ilusión de que a pesar de ver todo destrozado, aún puede hacerse algo para arreglarlo.

Siempre me llamo eso la atención, siempre añore poder poseer esa capacidad, pero a la vez cuando imaginaba tenerla, un balde de agua fría sucumbía mi ser recordandome donde pertenecía y a quién pertenecía. Podía engañarme una y mil veces, pero de lo único que estaba seguro, es que por mucho tiempo no era dueño de mi propia vida, era un simple títere de trapo y ni siquiera aspire a ello.

Ahora la veo, me veo, nos veo y no veo limitancia entre nosotros, no es que este enamorado ni nada, sino que siempre anhele conocer una persona con toda esa fuerza y vitalidad que quisiera luchar por los otros, por las injusticias, por los ideales, por sus convicciones, pero el jamás poder acercarme con un buen propósito me pone asqueado de mi mismo.

Siempre me imagine siendo algo diferente, teniendo ideales diferentes, reaccionando de una forma menos patética, pero no paso, me gustaría que pasara, me gustaría romper por fin con los estereotipos que tienen hacia mi persona, porque yo no soy malo, yo nunca quise serlo, sino que las decisiones de otros afectaron mi destino y cuando quise escapar fue demasiado tarde, porque mis decisiones también afectaban a otros y nunca quise que eso pasara, nunca me perdone eso, nunca quise condenar a nadie. Ese fue el momento en que me di cuenta que si tenia corazón, de que si era una persona, que si era un ser humano que quería amar, sentir, vivir, pero que no podía y el que te restrinjan esas cosas que son básicas en la vida de cualquier persona hace que uno las desee con más fuerza.

Ella, en cambio, jamás permitió que la manipularan, su entereza llego hasta las ultimas instancias, lo que nuevamente me hace querer conocerla. Nunca me di la oportunidad de hacerlo y quiero hacerlo.

Ella no es rencorosa, ella no es malvada, ella no me dirá que no ¿o sí?

Pero siempre están esas cicatrices de aquellas heridas que en algún momento deje sin considerar el dolor y el sufrimiento que podrían causar. Están, tanto en su mente como en su cuerpo. Su brazo es una muestra clara del odio en el que fui criado y esa palabra demuestra en el error en el que me encontraba y a pesar de no ser responsable directamente, sí soy responsable por tener la posibilidad de impedirlo pero no hacerlo.

La miro nuevamente de reojo y noto que cambia su postura, por lo que asumo que ella sabe que estoy cerca. Ya acabaron las batallas, ya acabaron las guerras y aún las personas siguen mirándome como una amenaza en potencia y yo lo único que quiero es una vida tranquila.

Sí quería salir de dudas, sí quería saber si iba a tener una nueva oportunidad en este mundo, ella debía ser la piedra tope inicial para iniciar mi camino. Si recibía la aprobación de ella, podría iniciar mi vida tranquilo y hacer lo que quisiera de forma plena, pero si ella se negaba y rechazaba, sabría que mi libertad siempre se vería coartada por la mirada de otros que siempre juzgaran mi actuar pasado.

Es por ello que me levanto, con mis manos limpias y a la vista, con mi mirada decidida y directa, con paso firme y poco a poco acorte la distancia con aquella castaña que ya sabia quién se aproximaba.

Quedamos frente a frente y por primera vez titubee, jamás me había sentido tan nervioso, pero ahora era ella la que me intimidaba. Quise decir algo, pero cerré la boca de inmediato, pues al primer intento no salió sonido, no salió nada. Ella se limito a ladear su rostro con signo de pregunta pero con un poco de recelo en su mirada.

Me gustaría que conversáramos - le dije de forma suave, pero decidida. Trate de no sonar amenazante ni nada parecido, pero siempre quedan residuos de mi forma de hablar de antes.

Ella me ve y por primera vez pienso en Merlín y cruzo los dedos en su nombre, y la observo, ya sabiendo lo que ella me va a responder.

Hola a todos:

Hace mucho tiempo que no publico nada y quería comenzar con esta pequeña reflexión.

Ojala les guste.

Saludos


End file.
